Changes in a Slithering Griffon
by Mrs.Edward Elric09
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are forced to spend an entire year together. But what neiter one susspects is how much they've changed over the years. Hermione's learned to party, and Malfoy's lost alot. HGDM R
1. Late

Changes in a Slithering Griffon

(I Do Not own these characters, JK does. That would be why she has money, and I don't)

Ch.1 Late

* * *

"Great! It's the first day of lessons and ALLREADY I'm late, grate! Just grate!" I keep yelling at myself as I flew thru my room trying to find all of my things. I had gotten in so late last night from catching up with the other Gryffindors that I over slept. Never going to hear the end of this one, how "perfect Hermione", well she's gone anyways, overslept in her new dorms. God, this is going to be a bad year. 

Yup, that's right, old Hermione, she's out the window. Over the summer, I…grew I guess you could say into my body, my hair's tamed, well, a lot, and my teeth are finally my parents dreams. I on the other hand, am not. Over the summer, I found a few boyfriends and found out, that all boys in this world aren't as stupid when it comes to girls as Ron and Harry. God bless them, I love them to death, they are my family. But when it comes to girls, they don't know the first thing about us. I guess I'm going to be helping them a lot this year, but that's not the point. The "perfect Hermonie" isn't so perfect any more. Let's just say I know how to party now! So I guess that's how I ended up here, being late, for my first lesson of the term…Potions…Great…

"Ms. Granger, I believe your 20 minuets late for my class"  
"Yes?"  
"Is that an attitude I hear in your voice Ms. Granger?"  
"No…it's just me saying yes" I mumbled the last part so Snape couldn't hear it. I didn't even notice it, but at this point, ALL eyes were on me, and I mean ALL! When I realized I changed over the summer I didn't think I had changed that much.  
"Good. Sit down Ms. Granger, 40 points off of Gryffindor, two for every minuet you were late" he sneered that greasy bug eyed look we've all grown to care for oh-so-fondly. I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.

I sat down next to my boys, Harry on my left, Ron on my right, just as it's always been for the past 7 years.  
"Ppssst. Hermione?" I heard a dull whisper coming from Ron at first. I ignored it, they can wait till after class, I might have changed, but I've still missed some vital notes!  
"Hermione!?" this time from Harry! I just kept ignoring it, eventually they'll catch onto the fact that I'm trying to PAY ATTENTION! "HERMIONE!?" I got from both of them, barely a bit more than a whisper, thank god Snape wasn't paying attention. But he did look up and give us a questioning glare. I put my quill down in annoyance and turned first to Harry, then Ron.  
"WHAT!?" I whispered back to Ron.  
"Ware where you!? You made us loose 40 points!? What was SO important that you had to go and loose 40 POINTS! ON THE FIRST DAY!?" Ron had exploded in my face, and by the end of it, you could barley call it a whisper, at this point Snape had gotten up and started walking towards our table.  
"Mr. Weasley? Would you like to earn yourself a detention on the first lesson?" Ron was as bright as a tomato; I knew being called out by Snape of all people was probably his worst favorite thing, next to spiders. He looked down and just kind of shook his head no.  
"Good, Then SHUT UP!" he said and turned around quickly and walked back up to his desk and sat down and started to write something on the old musty table of his.  
"It's a pity you Gryffindors don't like to hold onto your points, 10 more from Gryffindor house." I looked over to Ron a little annoyed at him, but I noticed the glare in his eyes, he thought it was my fault! MY FAULT!? I OVERLSEPT! RON'S the one who can't keep his MOUTH SHUT! Oh well, who's ever fault it is, I'm going to hear an ear full from little Mr. Ronald, and he's not going to like the new me, or at least, expect it.

* * *

"Stupid mudblood, stupid stupid mudblood! How did SHE get the position as Head Girl? No, really, who did she pay off? She's already late for potions. ANY ONE who has half a brain in this damn school knows not to be late for Snapes' classes." I mumbled to myself as I worked on my potion. Of course I knew when I received the fact that I was head boy that I was to be spending time with the stupid Granger, she's the only nit-wit in this bloody building who ever gets better marks than me, and DAMN if it isn't annoying! A BLOODY MUDBLOOD! Always one step in front of a PUREBLOOD! 

Just as I continued to rant in my mind about how bloody annoying it was that the damn mudblood is the only one getting higher marks than myself a really hot, new girl came into class. I think I saw her sitting over with the wonder idiots last night at the dinner festival. Now that I think of it. I didn't see the mudblood there….hm…maybe she died, and that's why she isn't here….maybe this year won't be…  
"Ms. Granger, I believe your 20 minuets late for my class"  
"Yes?"  
"Is that an attitude I hear in your voice Ms. Granger?"  
"No…"  
then she mumbled something I couldn't quite catch…but….wait. Granger?!…mudblood Grange?!? No, it can't be. Mudblood Granger is ugly, bushy haired, robes to big for her body, and bucktoothed. Not…this! Not this girl, her body is like that of a goddess, and her hair…god since when was it so silky and straight???? Her teeth! Well that's actually to be expected her parents are those silly little doctors muggles use for there teeth. But….god, she got hot…wait…what am I thinking!? This world has gone made, bloody mad. First ugly perfect Granger comes to first lesson late, then she back talks Snape, then…she's...hot….and now! IM NOTICING HER! Ugh! They must have put something in the water, probably more of our crazy headmaster's "house unity idea". Yea. What ever.

So the old man has finally lost his marbles completely eh? Lucius would have loved to hear that one, honestly, me finding a mudblood even slightly attractive? Haha, that is funny. There must be something in the drinks. DAMN MUDBLOOD! I can't stop looking at her! I feel like a bloody idiot but, what is it that's just…so…I can't put my finger on it.

What ever it is, I'm going to find it! That will be my goal for the year, find what makes the Gryffindor goodie tick! I started smirking my trade smirk and got back to my potion, out of the corner of my eye watching the mudblood work furiously at her potion. She's actually really quite cute when she's flushed. ACK! NO! BAD DRACO! MUDBLOOD BAAAADDD!

The rest of the day was BORINIG! Nothing exciting happened, I kept a small eye on the mudblood, trying to find out what things particularly got her ticking, I'm not exactly sure I have enough information on her yet to start the actual hunt.

* * *

The whole day after potions I felt eyes on me, and it seemed like only one pair in particular. I couldn't put my finger on who; I suspected it to be a Ravenclaw or Huffelpuff maybe. Well who ever it is, needs to stop, it's getting kind of creepy. We were at dinner right now and I was sitting with my boys with Ginny right across from the table. She's as excited as ever, but this year more so, more boys are starting to notice her as well, and she's a perfect. Really very exciting year for both of us.  
"Hermione, are you listening to me!?" Oh, almost forgot Ron was still yelling at me.  
"No Ron, I'm not." It was actually pretty funny to see Ron's face. Well….every one's face for that matter. I guess no one suspect me to say something like that. They all just kind of looked at me as if I was possessed by some one else. Well. I'm not, so STOP STARING!  
"What?!" I whipped my head around to yell at every one at once, and they all started eating there meals quietly.  
"Hermione, I think we need to talk"  
"No Ronald. We don't need to talk, there is nothing to talk about" I stated that firmly, I didn't know ware all of this confidence was coming from, but I'm liking it! Maybe new changes from the new Hermione? This time Harry jumped in.  
"NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT?! Try maybe the fact that you were 20 MINUETS LATE FOR LESSONS! Or that you LOST YOUR OWN HOUSE 40 POINTS! Or maybe the fact that you TALKED BACK TO SNAPE!?"  
"LOOK! I told you guys yesterday, I changed. A lot. Over the summer. There is nothing left to talk about. And I didn't loose MY house anything; MY house now consists of me and bloody MALFOY!" I got up to start leaving the hall when Ron grabbed my hand and stared down at the table like his eyes were frozen there or something.  
"Look Hermione….I…I'm sorry….really….when you said you've changed over the summer. Bloody hell I didn't think you meant this much…just give me and Harry a chance to get used to it is all." I just nodded my head and left the hall, but I couldn't get that nagging feeling of some one watching me to go away. What's worse, I don't think it's a Ravenclaw or Huffelpuff…..and I think there following me…. 


	2. An Interesting Year

Changes in a Slithering Griffon

(I Do Not own these characters, JK does. That would be why she has money, and I don't)

An Interesting Year

* * *

What's this? The Golden Trio fighting? Now here's something I can never get sick of. I was watching closely, maybe knowing what there fighting about will give me a sort of edge on my Granger case. I couldn't catch a lot but the stupid scare head blowing up at Granger and the stupid weasel trying to apologize for something, or at least that's what it looks like.  
"Draacieeee _what_ are you staring at" came the annoying voice of my "girl-friend" Pansy. She had an annoying grip on my left arm and wouldn't let go.  
"Nothing" I said back coolly and started to eat my food again when out of the corner of my eye I saw the stupid mudblood leaving with out her guardians.  
"Well I don't believe you Dracie"  
"then don't, but I'm leaving pansy, I'll talk to you later"  
I quickly got up tearing my arm from her death grip and walked out of the great hall after the dumb mudblood, going to the library no doubt. I turned the corner and watched her go up the stairs; I lingered a bit and waited for her to turn right at the top of the steps. Now that's not the way to the library…hm…ware is she going? I ran up the steps two at a time and turned the corner just in-time to watch her go to our common room. Perfect. I strolled up to the big picture of a griffin standing proud with a snake wrapped around it. More house unity bull. I said the password to the snake, it liked me better "Dark Desire" I set my own password with the serpent. I thought it suited me a lot better.  
I walked into the common room to see the mudblood staring at the fire in the fireplace, just kind of gazing, she looked deep in thought. The room was decorated nicely with a mix of our house colors.

The couch she was sitting on was across from the fire, deep red, with silver pillows. The floor was wood and polished. The chair next to her was a deep green with gold colored pillows. And across from that was a plain black love seat with an assortment of green and red pillows. On the wall behind the green chair, furthest from the door, was a couple book shelves that are full with books that I'm sure Granger has already read each probably at least three times. In the middle of the room was a large throw rug, it had a silver coloring with a serpent for a border and in the middle was a griffon. I sat in the green chair and stared at the fire for a moment. I wasn't exactly sure how to go about doing this; I just know I wanted to find more out about her.

* * *

Some one is definitely following me…but who? I don't know, but if there following me, I better just go to my common room. So much for reading a bit…oh well, I'll just go sit at the fire for a bit. I always loved doing that in the Gryffindor common room…it's a shame I can't go back any more…. I let out a small sigh and continued hurriedly. I practically ran up the stairs and around the corner. I was relieved to see the portrait of the griffin and snake but I knew they were still following me, so I looked around quickly and whispered my password to the griffon. "Changes". I figured it suited this year perfectly, I knew something's were going to be a lot different this year.

I walked thru the portrait quickly and shut it behind me even faster, I thought I had hurt the painting, but let out a small sigh when I noticed no damage done. I walked over to my favorite chair, well actually couch but it was my favorite, red with silver pillows on it. Also it's across from the fireplace, major plus. I sat down and started the fire with a wave of my wand and tucked it away in my robes. I sat down and started thinking. I heard some noise but didn't pay any attention to it; I figured Malfoy must be back. So I just kept on thinking. I wasn't paying much attention to anything going on, but apparently he sat in the chair to the left of the couch, it was green with yellow pillows.  
"You know Granger, you can't burn the dirt out of your blood, so you might want to stop thinking about it"  
I turned to malfoy the stupid ferret and just glared  
"Malfoy, how on earth did you possibly get the spot as head boy, you're rude, inconsiderate, conceded, a git, and a ferret none the less?"  
"Watch it Granger, at least I'm not late for the first lessons. They probably picked me because I'm the smartest wizard in this whole bloody school and my blood isn't ditry. They only picked you because your the only non-slut in this school"  
"You just wish and I got the smart because I worked for it, and I didn't have to pay my way into it"  
"Granger I didn't pay my way into anything, and besides I could take you any day"  
"Prove it!" DID I JUST CHALLENGE DRACO MALFOY!?  
"I don't think you want me to do that Granger"  
"Yes I do. Really prove it. I challenge you to a duel" yup. I did. I've gone mad...just simply mad…  
"Granger you're crazier than I thought"  
"You're just scared that you'll be beat by a girl"  
"If you can call yourself a girl"  
"WHY YOU ABSURD LITTLE POMPUS IDIOT!"THE NERVE OF HIM!  
"Easy Granger, don't get your panties in a knot. I wont duel you, because you are a girl, not because I fear you, trust me, defiantly not because of that" of course your not, your precious father probably taught you to duel by now. "But I won't duel a girl, its just wrong, and it makes me look like a jerk"  
"plus you'd loose" I tried not to notice the fact that he had just told me he wont hurt girls, that would make him seem civil almost.  
"If you want to think that in your delusional world Granger, go ahead"  
"What do you even want Malfoy?" I spat out at him  
"Just to talk, were going to be spending a lot of time together Granger, I figured at the least I could find out just how much of a nut job you are" There he goes with that trade mark smirk of him. Oooooh the nerve of this boy. I can't believe him.  
"Well I hate to let you down ferret but I'm NOT crazy"  
"Right, that's not what your little hero boy and weasel are thinking about you right now" I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him the coldest glare "Ooh do you think you're scary or something Granger? Because guess what? Your not!" he sat back in his chair as I got up to leave  
"You don't know anything about me Malfoy, don't pretend to. Or about my friends either, because you DON'T know us"  
"You're right. I don't. Exactly why I'm trying to get to know you. So. If you could just stop being so damned crazy and sit down and talk to me. I would"  
I was stunned. I had to sit, or else I would have fallen. I don't think my eyes could have gotten any bigger, or my mouth open any wider  
"What did you just notice how hot I am or something?"  
I snorted at him "as if malfoy, now what is all of this about?"  
"What are you deaf? I told you already, I'm trying to get to know you, we have a lot of stuff were going to have to do, TOGETHER this year, so, I'm going to try and make it as less miserable as possible"  
"Fine"  
A short simple answer, I still don't buy it, there is no way Draco Malfoy just wants to get to know me, something's up.  
"Why do you hate me?"  
I was shocked to say the least that he had even asked this  
"Is that seriously a question?"  
"Yes" he said simply  
"Why?" I narrowed my eyes again; I just don't buy into this, any of it.  
"Am I not allowed to know why people hate me?"  
"I guess you are" I acted to blow it off, but this was really bugging me  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"Bloody hell Granger, answer my question!"  
".oh." I felt really stupid right now "well, because you hate Harry, and always picking on me and Ron and Harry for no reason. You're always calling me a mudblood, though I've gotten used to it by now. And you're always trying to get me, Harry, Ron, and Hagrid in trouble!" speaking of which I haven't seem him yet, I should go visit him later.  
"So if I stop doing all of that, you'll stop hating me?"  
"I suppose"  
"Ok. Deal, I stop doing all of that to you and you're merry group of friends, you stop hating me" he stuck his hand out to me I eyed him skeptically  
"You're serous?"  
"Yes" I just kept staring at his hand stretched out to me "C'mon Granger, I'm not going to hold my bloody hand here all day"  
I looked at his hand one more time and decided this could be a very good thing, and one of my changes I knew were going to happen this year. I shook his hand hesitantly and nodded.  
"Why are you doing all of this?"  
"I'm sick of being an immature prick  
"..Ook…" I didn't buy into it at all of course but I took it for the moment  
"So what were you, scare head and weasel fighting about?" he asked. I just glared at him. "Oh right, sorry. What were you, Potter, and Weasel fighting about today?"  
"look, we have a truce, and I said not to hate you, but I'm not about to just sit here and tell you my life story" I really wish I understood where all of this was coming from, this isn't like me to be like this to people, especially when he seems, key word _seems_, to be trying.  
"Right, sorry, what can I do to change that?"  
"Earn my trust"  
"And how exactly do I go about doing that Granger?"  
"I don't know, but you can figure it out on your own, I'm going to leave now"  
with that I got up and walked out of the portrait, I guess I'm going to visit Hagrid now.

I walked down the halls trying to make odds ends about what had just happened, I was so confused. First I'm late for lessons, then I fight with my boys, and now Malfoy and I have a truce…this year is going to be interesting to say the very least.


	3. Summer Changes and Hagrid

Changes in a Slithering Griffon  
(I Do Not own these characters, JK does. That would be why she has money, and I don't)  
Ch.3 Summer Changes and Hagrid's

* * *

On my way down to see Hagrid I ran into my boys who were just about to do the same thing. They seemed hesitant to even talk to me, so I was about to start on down to Hagrid's when Harry spoke up.

"Hermione, we need to talk" he said calmly yet firm.  
"Why?"  
"Because Hermione, I feel like…no we" he gestured to him and Ron "feel like we don't even know you any more. And we figured if we knew what happened to you over the summer to make you change we would be able to understand what's going on with you right now."  
"You make it sound like a bad thing that I've changed!" I said defensively  
"No Hermione it's not a bad thing, were just confused is all" Ron said this, and I looked at him as he said it; he truly did look confused and concerned. I gave out a sigh of defeat and looked up to my boys and smiled.  
"Fair enough, let's go down to the lake before we stop to see Hagrid so we can talk"

The boy's just nodded and we walked down to the lake in silence. No one knew what to say to each other, and the boy's didn't want to have a conversation excluding me with me right there, so we were all silent. When we got down to the lake we sat on a pile of rocks. The sun was just starting to set so it was reflecting beautifully off of the water. Since it was still summer-like there was a slight breeze and we were still in our school robes.

"Well" I let out another sigh "you see…over the summer vacation, when I went home to my parents, well I could tell they were putting on a show for me. Soon I found out that my father one night went out drinking, which is a big thing to begin with, but, they found out only a week before I went home, that while he was drinking he had gotten another women pregnant."

I paused a bit to see their reactions to this news, I saw Harry immediately change to worry, and Ron was furious, I don't know exactly for who, my mother, me, or the women he had gotten pregnant, but he was bright red. I continued on with my story

"My father stayed home with us for only a few days, mom said he only stayed as long as he had because he wanted to see me one last time, my mother won't let him around me. Well at first it just seemed like an extended girl's week so it was fun, but I got sick of it just being my mother and I, and ever since I started coming to Hogwarts I lost touch with all of my elementary friends so I had nothing to do. After the first month my mother and I had figured out how to get my hair to look like it does, and she taught me a few things about make-up which was all fun, but I got bored after a while with it all. One day while I was out at the mall while my mom was at work, she had gotten transferred so she didn't work in the same office as my father but anyway, while I was at the mall I met this incredibly awesome girl named Kimi, she's from the States. Well she had few friends because she just came this summer, and I really didn't have any one so we decided to hang out some more. She and I started to hang out a lot more, she only lived a few streets away from me, and so I could walk to her house. Well after about a month, this girl taught me how to party, American style, and I have to say, it is AMAZING!" the boys were looking at me curiously  
"Hermione, I'm confused, so you changed this much just because you learned to party"  
"Hold on, I'm not done quite yet" I replied calmly, the boys just nodded  
"During the rest of vacation I had made quite a few more friends, and I had two boy friends, I tried a few things that I won't ever do again"  
"Like what!?" Ron interrupted before I could even say another word.  
"First I tried drinking, which was pretty fun, but nothing I think I would ever do at Hogwarts. One night when I was drunk one of Kimi's friends brought over a few things. I tried smoking and I think I almost died when I did that, I haven't picked one up since that night. They all got high and I think I did a little bit too from them smoking it right in front of me, well I didn't like that one to much either, I felt completely out of control of my body."  
"YOU DRANKE AND SMOKED?!" Harry yelled, Ron looked completely lost.  
"Drinking is nothing big, but smoking I know is horrible and I'll never do it again"  
"Hermione, drinking is to a big thing! You're whole life could go down the drain just because of one drink!"  
"Harry, I'm not one of those stupid teenagers you see on the news who had one to many beers at a party and decided it would be a good idea to drive home. I AM smarter than that, give me some credit"  
"Wait…I'm confused" Ron interrupted "what did you smoke? And what were the people smoking around you that made them high?" I sighed "Ron, I smoked a cigarette, there a small little rolled piece of paper that holds tobacco and a bunch of other deadly chemicals in it, muggles use them as a form of stress relief and get addicted to them, it eventually leads to their death which is usually slow and painful, and it runs there lives. As for what the people were smoking around me, I wasn't exactly sure, but I know it didn't smell too great, and I didn't like how just inhaling there second hand smoke made me feel. I had no control over my body"  
"Ok…I think I understand" Ron said slowly but Harry kept glaring at me as if I was some kind of traitor or something.  
"Look Harry, I'm not going to go and get myself killed, I don't drink to get drunk when and if I do drink, and I know when to stop when and if I do." Harry seemed to relax a little bit because of this, but I could tell he was till upset by this.

"So anyway" I continued on with my story "hanging around all of these people, having two boyfriends, and noticing that my body was changing and having quite an effect on the male population gave me a new found confidence and a new attitude. Along with this attitude I tried to go out of my way to do everything I could to make sure my father suffered the loss of his loving wife and daughter for cheating on us like that."  
"What did you do?"  
"one night, while drunk, I went out, walked, and got a tattoo of two hearts, on my ankle, in them I put the name of my mother and I, then a week later found my father and showed it to him. He was crushed to say the least, I started calling him by his real name, George, and I got two boyfriends. He was most of the reason I never really wanted relationships. I started wearing smaller clothes too, clothes that actually fit me and show off my body."  
We were still in our school robes, so the boys couldn't really see, and last night I had worn my pajamas down to see them. By time I was done explaining everything the sun was practically gone and we had yet to see Hagrid. The boys just looked at me in awe at first and then Ron was the first to speak up  
"Can I see your tattoo??"  
"Sure!" I pulled my robes up to my knee so the boys could look at my tattoo. It was two pink hearts outlined with white, and my mothers and mine name written in a deep red color and in cursive. It was simple, but really cute and pretty. The boys thought it was lame, I could see in their faces. "So…these boys, do you still have a boyfriend" Harry asked  
"No, I just broke up with my last one before school, I told him that I was going away to an all girls boarding school, and that I didn't want to have a boyfriend while I was so far away, and he could cheat on me, he understood, and there's a chance I'll have a boyfriend waiting for me when I get home." I replied happily  
"I see. Well it's almost dark, and we have yet to see Hagrid, do you just want to skip it for today and come back tomorrow?" Ron asked  
"Nah, we haven't seen him yet, and I miss Hagrid" Harry this time  
"Yea, same here" and I really did miss Hagrid; also I wanted to avoid my common room as much as possible. Malfoy was just plain…scary….I'll tell the boys about that later though. 

We went down to Hagrid's and had a cup of tea, and talked a lot about Hagrid's summer, and what he's been doing with his brother. We talked about his new fascination with some kind of magical creature that I didn't know about some how. Soon it was getting to late for even Hagrid to walk us back with out getting in trouble, so he had to take us back, we didn't get caught by anyone, and as soon as we made it to the main entrance we parted ways, the boys going up to the left, and me up to the right. We gave each other quick hugs and walked away. I was happy, today was going great, I had gotten out in the open what happened to me this summer; I think the boys understand me a little better now, and I don't have to worry about going back to my common room to fight with Malfoy. No. that's right, I almost forgot. He and I made a truce, I'm not supposed to hate him any more…but can you really just _decide_ you don't hate some one any more? I mean is it really that easy? I'm not sure. I'll just have to see.

I walked up to the portrait and said my password. When the painting opened up I walked in and sat down with a book off of the small shelves we have in our common room. I lit the fire again and started reading. I was relieved to find Malfoy wasn't here and enjoyed the silence till I feel asleep on the couch reading.


	4. Drinking

Changes in a Slithering Griffon

(unfortunately I do not own these characters. But its tons of fun to borrow them!!!!)

Drinking

* * *

I sat in the common room for moment as I watched the mud…_Granger_ walk out the door. Damn this is going to be harder than I thought. Good a challenge, I'll need one this year to keep my mind off of…things…

Well it's the first day of lessons, and I haven't seen Blaise yet, wonder what he's up to. I bet he could help me with this; he's good at this kind of thing. So with that thought I got up from my favorite chair, turned to the fire that Granger had left burning and with a flick of my wand it was gone. I walked out the portrait whole and down the stairs to the dungeon. I haven't been down here yet all year, it seemed different almost. It felt weird being down here and not actually belonging to this house anymore. Oh well. I showed the portrait my head's badge, that's how were supposed to get into the common rooms of other houses. The portrait swung open to show me the very familiar common room that I've grown to know as a sort of sitting room of my own. I found Crabbe and Goyle sitting there talking about something stupid and laughing like the idiots they were. Of course they were stuffing there faces with food. Damn pigs, oh well they probably know ware Blaise is.

"Crabbe, Goyle"  
"Hey Draco" they looked so pathetic like I had just caught them doing something bad. As if I would care.  
"Ware is Blaise?" I don't feel like talking to these idiots. Sure there fun on occasion to play a few jokes on first years with, but there just idiots.  
"Flying" They responded  
"Thanks" before they had a chance to say anything else I walked out of the common room.

I went outside and summoned my broom stick. The newest model of the Firebolt came out to me. It was black and silver, and very well polished. I stepped one leg over the broom and sat down on the small piece of wood. I kicked off of the ground with great ease and went in the air. I loved the feeling of knowing that there's only one little piece of wood between me and the ground. The rush was intense and thrilling. I flew off to the Quidditch pitch going really fast. Ever time I get new broom I'm amazed at how much faster it goes. I almost couldn't see where I was going on this broom. Once I noticed I was over the Quidditch pitch I stopped and hovered in the air looking for Blaise.

I found him sitting in the benches with a very pretty little brunet with a nice body. I smirked at him, first day and already ringing his first monthly. That's what we started calling them. He keeps a girl for about a month and then breaks up with her regardless of how well the relationship is. It's always the same line too. "I just need something more in my life, and right now I can't be tied down with a girl, I'm sorry. We can still be friends though" they never really are. After the first week he's already seducing another girl, and last months girl finds out and gets pissed off royally its really funny.

I flew my broomstick down behind Blaise and his date saw me. I put my finger up to my mouth as to tell her to be quite and she complied. I sat on my broom and made faces behind his back as he sweet talked his date into flying off with him.

"So do you want to take a fly with me?"  
the poor girl, she was to busy laughing at me to respond to Blaise. He of course took this as, she was laughing at his invitation to go flying with him. I could just see his face in my mind, shocked and then confused but still with a smirk as to act as nothing happened. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What THE?!" Blaise turned around to me  
"MALFOY!" he was pissed  
"Yes?" I regained my calm and looked at him as though nothing had happened  
"What were you doing?" he asked  
"Calm down you idiot, just some fun"  
"And what would that be"  
"Making fun of you to your lovely date over there" I said eyeing her up. She had on a green halter top and a black mini skirt. Just his type. Her hair fell to about her shoulders and her eyes were a deep brown. She looked familiar, maybe in slytherin? Oh well. She saw me eye her up and blushed. She was pretty dark too, I figured from the passed summer.  
"this git here is Draco Malfoy" I stretched my arm out to her off of the broom stick  
"pleasure to meet you" I took her hand in mine and kissed it gently with my lips.  
"Kimberly Pericolo" she smiled beautifully at me. Blaise got a good one this time.  
"Danger?" I asked, curios, her last name is Danger in Italian.  
"Yes, You know Italian too?" I nodded my head in response.  
"I'm new here so Blaise found me last night and asked if he could show me the way around the Castle"  
"First year? A bit young for you Blaise don't you think?"  
"I'm not a first year"  
"She transferred from the State's" Blaise interrupted her  
"Why?" purely curious at this point.  
"The school wasn't teaching me what it should have been, and our ministry sucks at life"  
"I see" Can there ministry really be any worse than ours?  
"She got put in slytherin and sat with me since, I finally got the guts to ask her on a date, and you come and ruin it thanks man"  
"What are best friends for?" I said jokingly. By this point I was resting my head on my hands and my elbows were resting on the broom stick.  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
"To talk. Can you put your broom date on hold for another time, I haven't talked to my best mate here yet" I asked Kimberly  
"Sure, Le parlerò dopo Blaise?"(I'll talk to you later Blaise?)  
"Certo il mio fiore dolce" (of course my sweet flower)

With that the girl got up and walked down from the stadium. I got off my broom and sat down next to Blaise

"So she speaks Italian?"  
"Yup, she has family there, and visits them a lot, that's how she heard of Hogwarts. She moved into a London residence with her grandmother and is staying there so she can go to school here."  
"I see"  
"So what is so important that you had to interrupt me from my date?" he asked annoyed  
"Granger" I said seriously Blaise gave me a very confused and questioning look. I don't blame him. If he came to me, interrupted my first date with that hottie, to talk about Granger, I'd be confused too.

"What about the little mudblood"  
"Have you seen her?!"  
"Yea, she's gotten hot, what does this have to do with me?"  
"I've made it my job this year to find what makes Granger tick"  
"Still, what does this have to do with me mate?"  
"I need you're help, you've gotten girls who hate you worse than Granger hates me"  
"This is true. Let's see…have you talked to her at all?"  
"Yea, she and I made a truce, I tried to find out why her and the rest of the Golden trio were fighting, but she wouldn't say. She said something like, I had to get her trust or something"  
"Ouch. That's going to be a hard one to do."  
"I know" I was kind of annoyed. He's not telling me anything I didn't know "that's why I came to you"  
"I see"  
"So?"  
"Talk to her mate" he said it like it was nothing  
"Talk to her?" what the fuck?  
"Just talk to her, get to know her a little by little, and let her think she's getting to know the real you"  
"Ok. Thanks mate" I got up to get back on my broom stick  
"Draco, you don't know what you're getting into" he said from behind me  
"What do you mean?"  
"il più bel fiore è il più pericoloso toccare "(the prettiest flower is the most dangerous to touch)  
"I know Blaise" what's his point?  
"think about it mate, just because your father's gone doesn't mean the Dark Lord's done with you,"  
"well I'm done with him, he caused my father's and mother's death. I don't want anything to do with the bastard"  
"I'm just saying be careful getting involved with not only a mudblood, but Harry Potter's best friend." He said  
"touching Blaise, it sounds like you actually do care" I gave him a smirk  
"you know how well I can act" he smirked back and with that got on his broomstick "Race?" he asked, like it's even a question  
"3"  
"2"

We both took off without finishing the countdown. We smirked at each other and I sped ahead of him. It was already getting to be dark, but that never stopped us before. We flew around the castle three times each and landed just in front of the forbidden forest.

"New broom mate?" he asked once he landed next to me as I pulled open a small trap door in one of the trees  
"of course. I still have my father's money" I smirked and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey.

Blaise and I sat there that night and got smashed. We talked about the craziest things like we always do and it wasn't until probably one o'clock that we thru the empty bottle some ware into the forbidden woods and staggered up the castle. Even while drunk, we were smart enough to know that flying right now would be a baaaaad idea.

When we got up to the main hall we said good bye and he walked down to the dungeons and I walked up to the heads dorm. I slurred my password and the snake smirked at me and hissed something that sounded like "had a bit of fun?" but I wasn't sure so I just nodded my head and walked into the room. I closed the door behind my as quietly as I could and staggered into the common room where I saw a sleeping Granger. She was lying on her couch with a book in her hands and her eyes closed. The fire had little embers smoldering in it. I walked over to the fire and flicked my wand at it, causing a little flame to come back to life and walked over to Granger.

"C'mmmooonnn giiiirrlll you neeeed to gooo to youuuur room" I some how managed to slur out. Damn. I am so trashed I can't remember her name any more. Hehehe.She didn't budge so I nudged her in the stomach with hand.

"yyyyoouu needdd to geeet toooooo sllepepppp" I started giggling

I think that woke the girl up…Damn what was her name again?? Oh well, bloody hell this girls hot. Is she my girlfriend?

"Malfoy?" I heard a little quite voice say my name  
"yessssss gurrlll?"  
"what time is it?" she asked in that cute little voice  
"uhm…I don't know…hey…are you my girlfriend?"the girl shot up at that  
"NO! bloody hell malfoy what make you think that?" ouch…she's really loud. Maybe she's right, my girlfriend can't be THIS LOUD!  
"I don't know. I'm drrruunnkkk andd yyouuurr reallyyyy loooooud."I started giggling again  
"Obviously C'mon Malfoy, let's get you to your room."  
"Okaaayy"I started to giggle even more, I couldn't control it any more and slumped to floor. I heard the girl let out a weird kind of noise of anger or something.

Next thing in knew I felt arms on my hands and I think that little girl was trying to help me up.

"C'mon malfoy GET UP!" she yanked extra hard on the last two words  
"Why?"  
"So I can get you to your room"  
"Oookkkay" I said in a real innocent voice. I got up, or rather, stumbled up. Hehehe. "you know something girlllll…yyooouurr reallllyyy cuuuutteeeeee"

She looked at me kind of funny like and put my arm around her shoulder and held on to my arm that was around her neck.

"do youuuuu hhhavvve a boyfriend?"  
"no" she answered shortly and started to walk  
"whyy nott?" I was really curious as to why this nice girl and she was really cute didn't have a boy friend  
"because I don't why do you care?"  
"III dooon't! hehehehe I was just curious!" I grinned at her the best my drunken face would let me and the rest of the walk was in silence till we got to my door. She opened it and put me on my bed

"will yoouu 'ssspppend the nightttt wwith mmee??" I asked lazily  
"no" she seemed really annoyed  
"pleaaassse??"  
"no"  
"whhyyy?"  
"because you're drunk"  
"ssssoooo iiiff I wasss's'sober you'd sleeeeeeep iinnn beedd with me?"  
"sure. Now go to sleep"  
"oookkk!" and I did. I feel asleep in my clothes right on top of all of my blankets. I don't remember being this drunk in a looonnng time.


	5. Purebloods and Mudbloods

Changes in a Slithering Griffon

(Unfortunatly I do not own these characters...)

Purebloods and Mudbloods

* * *

After I put the very drunken and very awkward Draco Malfoy to sleep I went out to the common room and put the fire out with my wand and placed the book I was reading back on the shelf. From there I walked into my bedroom and locked my door behind me. I had fallen asleep on the couch still in my school robes before. I changed into a pair of blue pajamas and fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up the next morning the instant sunlight hit my room, which was early considering we were in the east wing of the castle. I got up and picked up a school robe for the day and went into the shower. I wasn't worried about Malfoy walking in on me, considering he didn't get in until late and was VERY drunk last night. I had gotten drunk before, but never on a school night would I even IMMAGINE drinking. His hang over has to be horrible. I took my clothes off and walked into the shower. It was steaming hot which felt wonderful.

I got out of the shower an hour later, I felt like enjoying the shower, and put my school robes on. I headed back into my room and put my books that I'll need for today in my bag. I had Care of Magical creatures first today and I was excited. As much as Hagrid didn't want to he had to teach us about the creature that were going to be on our exam's this year, so that meant creatures I know! I'll be able to make up for those points I lost Gryffindor, not to mention Hagrid loves me.

I walked out into the common room to find Malfoy slumped over in his favorite chair and looking very much so in pain. I felt bad for him; I know how bad his head has to be hurting. I walked over to him, trying to be as quite as possible.

"Hello" he looked up at me and made a face that showed it hurt to do even that

"Hi" he said weekly

"How are you feeling?"

"How bad was I last night?"

"well you came in and re-light the fire, woke me up by giggling so loud and I had to pick you up and take you to your room, where you asked me to spend the night with you" I was a bit annoyed by all of that and I think he could tell

"Sorry about that" he seemed sincere enough.

"Its ok, I've been there" I said it as if it were nothing. Apparently he didn't think it wasn't. He looked at me as if he saw me for the first time.

"You mean to tell me the Gryffindor goodie-goodie has gotten drunk before?" he asked

"I mean I've been more than drunk before, but yes" I smiled at him, it was funny

"Wow" he was staring at me oddly

"Need some help?" I asked caringly. WHY am I helping DRACO MALFOY!?

"You're going to help me?"

"Well…." I had to think about this for a second "yes. During my many hangovers I figured out a spell that can help with it"

"You mean you've had enough hangovers that you've made a spell to get rid of them?"

"Well…yes and no. I've had enough hangovers that I've made a spell that's kind of like a pick-me-up to get you thru the day, when you're body realizes that you've relaxed again for the day, the pain come back full force, but at least you get thru the day with out every sound being intensified by like one thousand."

"Clever Granger, very clever"

"I AM the smartest witch in our year" I had to do it, it was a perfect chance, but instead of him making fun of me saying that he just smirked up at me

"If this works, I'll give you that credit and then some" he said to me sounding only half kidding

"Close your eyes" and he did "ok now just try to relax" I waited a few moments "are you relaxed?" he nodded his head slightly. I took my want out of my robes and made a circle motion with it wile whispering the words "relevo substantia" and touched his forehead with the tip of my wand. A dull white light appeared at the tip of my wand and went thru his head. I removed my wand and watched him open his eyes.

"It worked…it actually worked"

"What did you expect?" I asked, curious

"Wow…you really are the smartest witch in our year" I couldn't help but smile at this! FINALLY DRACO MALFOY ADDMITTIED IT!

"So a mudblood can be just as, if not smarter, than a pure blood?" you could practically feel the anxiousness in my voice

He sighed in defeat

"Just don't tell any one, ok?" he looked down

"I HAVE to tell Ron and Harry,but my lips are sealed!"I beamed "I'll see you later Malfoy, I'm going down to get some food"

Before he even had the chance to respond I walked out of the common room and down to the great hall.

* * *

I just made a huge mistake…I let Granger know I thought she was as smart as me…damn witch…oh well. At least her bloody spell worked, I'll have to ask her how she did it, I have a feeling this will come in handy again. I smirked at the damn witch. She really was smart; I just can't let her keep thinking that. I AM the pureblood. Not her. Oh well, better get down to the Great hall and eat some food. I walked out the portrait whole and down to the Great hall. On the way I met up with Blaise and noticed the extreme amount of pain he was in. So of course I had to mess with him. I walked over to him. 

"HEY BLAISE!" I made sure to be extra loud

"Bloody hell Malfoy! Keep your voice down will ya!?"

"Oh, sorry, pain?" I was a bit more quite, but not by much.

"Yea, how are you not feel'n it?" he was holding his head. I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Granger" I said it as if it was nothing and smirked. He looked at me curiously

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems the little Gryffindor book-worm isn't as much of a goodie-goodie as we all thought"

"C'mon man, don't make me figure out puzzles right now" I laughed at this

"She's had her share of hangovers and made a spell for it"

"You're kidding, she drinks?" he let go of his head and was staring completely awe stricken at me

"I know I was the same way when she told me, but apparently, she made this spell that like lets you get thru the day without the pain of the hangover till later when you're relaxed enough to deal with the pain, full force is the only problem"

"That's insane, what was it?"

"I don't know, she had me relax when she did it to me, I think it was something in Latin though" I really didn't know, I didn't think to pay enough attention, well, when your in that much pain, you're not thinking at all really.

"Get it off of her, I'm in so much pain right now, and we have Hagrid today, I CANNOT make it thru his class like this" I smirked, I had the same worries as him earlier this morning till Granger came out.

"I'll try"

With that we walked into the Great Hall and ate a quick breakfast. When I notice Granger get up to leave I took follow and so did Blaise.

* * *

I went down to the Great Hall as happy as I could possibly be. Malfoy had admitted that I was as smart as him! HA! IN YOUR FACE PUREBLOODS! I was practically glowing, and I think a lot of people noticed. I sat down between my boys and they just stared at me for a moment as I grabbed a muffin and some Orange Juice. 

"What are you all cheery about?" Ginny was the first to say anything

"You're never going to believe this but guess what just happened with Malfoy?"

The three of me looked at me as if I'd gone mad and they wanted to study my brain or something.

"Oh that's right; I haven't had a chance to tell you guys yet. Ok well last night before we went down to Hagrid's I was in my common room thinking when Malfoy came in. He and I had a little row, nothing to big; when he said he wanted to get to know me. Go figure, I don't know. But he called a truce, he said he's going to stop picking on us and trying to get us in trouble if I stop hating him. So I agreed to it, I decided our last year with out Malfoy being the pain he always is could be a VERY good year."

The boys had just stopped in mid-action and dropped there forks and stared at me. Ginny looked to be in serious thought and it was dead silent.

"Ok, so why are you all cheery?" Ginny came back into our world and asked, the boys were still stunned

"because last night he came into the common room drunk to no end, and I had to carry him back to his room. Well this morning, of course, he was in major pain because of a hangover. I offered him a bit of help, and with that help he had confessed to me that he thought that muggle borns could be just as, if not smarter than, purebloods!"

It was Ginny's turn to freeze, and I had to laugh because I didn't think Ron's eyes could get any bigger; I was half expecting them to fall out of his head. Harry was as pale as Sir Nicholas.

Ron finally spoke "WHAT?!" and Harry just looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Your right I don't believe it" Harry said calmly

"Hermione are you sure you weren't dreaming or something?" Ginny asked me this

"No. I wasn't dreaming, yes, he admitted that to me, and believe it, cause it happened!" I said looking to each one as I addressed there question or statement.

I looked up to the enchanted ceiling and smiled, it was a sunny day, with little clouds in the sky, the few that were there were white and puffy looking like small pillows. I nodded and looked back to Ginny who sat across from me, then to Ron who was on the right of me, then to Harry who as the left of me and smiled at all three of them.

"I think today's going to be a good day don't you?" I asked and grabbed another muffin and got up and walked out of the great hall leaving my three very confused friends to there thoughts.

Once I got out of the great hall I headed outside to get down to Hagrid's so I could talk to him for a bit.

"YO! GRANGER!" I heard from behind me, I turned my head to see the very comical scene of Draco Malfoy walking very fast to me, ME, followed by a slower Blaise Zabini holding his head. Oooh, so Malfoy wasn't out drinking alone, I see. I walked up to the two boys. My as well have fun with this while I can. I smirked something that could probably be equal to Malfoy's smirk.

"What can I do for you Malfoy?"

"What was that spell you used on me earlier?"  
"What spell?" I asked innocently

"Bloody hell Granger, what spell do you think? The bloody one that turned me into a pink fuzzy llama!" his voice was dripping with sarcasm but I just had to laugh at the thought of turning Draco Malfoy into a fuzzy pink llama.

"Oh, you mean that spell?" I took my wand out and looked over to Blaise who looked at me very fearfully

"Quite acting dumb Granger, and use the anti-hangover spell"

"Well, I thought, since you know, I was a mudblood and all, that I was dumb Malfoy"

"Bloody hell, you're on about this again?"

"Granger, look, I have no problem with you, can you please just use that spell you made on my damn head, I have Hagrid today, and I don't think I'll make it thru without visiting the hospital wing" Blaise said this, and I had to feel bad for him, he looked like he was in a lot more pain than Malfoy was this morning. And seeing how drunken Malfoy was last night, he had to be in a lot of pain this morning.

"All right, All right, I don't have anything against you Zabini" I walked over to him defeated; I didn't have as much fun as I wanted to, but still, it was all right.

"Close your eyes and relax" he did but I think he was having troubles with the relaxing part of it he still seemed to be in pain.

"Zabini you need to relax or this spell will back fire and intensify your hangover" it seemed to work because he seemed to be in less pain. "Are you relaxed?" he nodded in response and again I took my wand and made the same circular motion with my wand. I whispered the words "relevo substantia" and touched the tip of my wand to Blaise's head. Again the white light came out of the wand showing me that he was indeed relaxed and then it went into his head. A moment later I removed my wand from his head, and watched him open his eyes.

"Feel better?"

"That's bloody brilliant Granger, thanks!"

"No problem" I turned to Malfoy. "Did you catch how I did that?"

He nodded " I think so…'relevo substantia' right?"

"Yup, be sure to not remove the wand till the glow dies down, and make sure you whisper the incantation, or else it would probably hurt their ears"

Malfoy nodded as he took in all of the information "oh and make sure Zabini learns it too"

"Yes, please do" Zabini cut it

"Right then, well I'm going to see Hagrid, I'll see you boys later" with that I walked down to Hagrid's hut.


	6. Potions and plans

Changes in a slithering griffon

(I dont own teh characters)

Potions and plans

A/N: not to much happens in this chapter, its kind of just a filler, and its kind of shoter,but they can't all be the most exciting thing, otherwise nothing would be exciting anymore.

* * *

When I got down to Hagrid's I saw a large crate and Hagrid in front of it trying to figure out which way would be best to open the box.

"What's in there Hagrid?" he turned to me  
"In here Hermione is a Barbegazi"  
"But Hagrid how is it still alive?"  
"Oh, I had Dumbledore place a spell on the crate to make the little feller think it is still in the Alps"  
"So how are we going to study it?"  
"Tha's the question, now ai'n it?"  
"Well we could go inside of the crate our selves"  
"Very good idea Hermione, but how do you s'pose we get in the crate with out break'n the spell Professor Dumbledore placed on it?"

I sat down on one of the rocks around this gigantic crate and thought for a second.  
"Well, if we go inside the crate, it's going to be way to cold for our body's without the proper clothing, so we can't go inside today anyway."  
"Very good point Hermione."  
"So why don't you ask Professor Dumbledore to place a charm on it to allow us easy entrance and exit with out interfering whit the spell he's already placed on it, I'm sure he could"  
"No wonder yer the Head Girl Hermione" I blushed at that  
"So what are we going to do today?" if we can't have a hand's on lesson like usual, what's Hagrid going to do?  
"I guess we can have a class discussion on Barbegazi's"  
"I guess" it's a good idea in theory, but not many people know about them.

We sat there a few moments in silence as Hagrid thought about what he was going to do today with us and I was still thinking about this morning with Malfoy. I turned around when I heard my class-mates coming down the hill and saw Harry and Ron looking very confused. I got up and walked over to my boys.

"What's wrong guys?"  
"We..just..saw Malfoy and he didn't say anything to us…or even glare at us or anything." Ron looked very confused as he said this  
"I told you guys, he's called a truce. Why, I'll never be able to guess, but he's called truce" honestly boys  
"Wait, you were SERIOUS about that? I thought you were joking with us" Harry sounded stunned and just as if not more confused than Ron.  
"Yes I was serious about that. Now c'mon, we have a lesson to get to"

We walked back down to Hagrid and sat on a pile of rocks and waited for class to start. Finally when the whole class got there, it was a double with Huffelpuffs, Hagrid started class of by asking if any one knew what a Barbegazi was. Only me and about two other students, both from Huffelpuff, raised there hands. Hagrid of course called on me.

"Barbegazi look very similar to other gnomes. They are considerably shorter than Man and very from average to stocky build. With pointed ears and ice-blue eyes, Barbegazi hair is covered with thick clumps of icicles that seem to shimmer in the light. Covered with pure white body hair the males grow great amounts of facial hair. Unlike most hibernating mammals, Barbegazi hibernate during warm weather and emerge only after the first heavy snowfall of winter. Furthermore the Barbegazi are physically distinct from most other species of gnome by there feet. Barbegazi feet are particularly large which allow them to easily walk and ski over snow as well as dig tunnels. With the big feet Barbegazi can tunnel into, under, out of, and through snow very easily. Should the need arise, a Barbegazi can cover himself with snow in seconds, and dig himself out no matter how deep he may be buried."

I earned Gryffindor 20 points by the end of class. Hagrid told us to bring snow gear to our next class because we were going to go into the crate that held the Barbegazi. We went to our next class which was Herbology, and a double with Slytherin house.

* * *

I went to my first class with Blaise; he was in a lot less pain since Granger put that spell on him too. We were talking about the spell when we reached the Transfiguration class room.

"Granger's bloody brilliant"  
"Yea just don't go around telling her that. I made that mistake this morning and I think she went off and told her hero boy and the two weasels…"  
"Ouch"  
"Yea, and I called truce with her, so it's not like I can go over and insult her or something to make her know her place" it was really quite annoying  
"That's going to suck"  
"I know. Well at least I think she's starting to warm up to me"  
"Draco man, be careful with her"  
"I know Blaise, you warned me already"  
"I'm not talking about just" he pause and looked around because we were now sitting in the back of the Transfiguration class room "you-know-who" he whispered it to me. I looked at him weird, well if he doesn't mean him, then what could he mean?  
"Weasel-bee, you've seen how he looks at her now haven't you?"  
"Yea like every other sex deprived maniac in this building" I said it like it was nothing "what's your point?" I asked him  
"Think about it man, he's been her best friend since they were in first year, and he's liked her since they were in fourth year. He's going to rip out the throat of who ever tries to take her away from him."  
"That just makes me want to do this more Blaise, think about it. Destroy the hot mudblood, rip out the weasel's heart, and break up the Golden Trio"

Blaise looked at me for a moment lost in thought

"you're a bloody genius" he put his hand out for a high-five and I hit it really hard  
"I know" I smirked my trade mark smirk.

The rest of the class was boring as usual. Professor McGonagall droned on about something or another about transfiguration and assigned us a two feet essay. Our first lesson with her, and a two feet essay, what the hell? Oh well, maybe I can use this to my advantage.

I walked out the class and talked to Blaise about Quidditch. We had Herbology with the Gryffindors' next and I was excited. I don't think I've ever had this much fun toying with the Golden Trio. In class I made sure to keep an eye on the Golden Trio, and they seemed to have worked there problems out well enough. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and myself were all in a group together. We were working on some really obnoxious plant that could poison us if we touched it in the wrong spots or something. I don't know I wasn't paying much attention.

Maybe I can talk to the little mudblood later tonight? No I'll be in pain from the damn hangover… I'll wait until the weekend to do anything. Friday night I'll ask her to spend the day with me Saturday. Yea, we can go down to the Room of Requirements for a bit, and hang in the common room.

"Malfoy, pay attention!" I heard Blaise yell at me  
"huh?" I took my hands out of the pot with plant I was working on and looked at Blaise, he was on my right  
"dude you almost touched the poison part of the plant you git"  
"oh, thanks." I said kind of blowing it off  
"what you thinking about now?"  
"I'm going to talk to Granger"  
"what do you mean?"  
"I'm going to ask her to spend Saturday with me"  
"why?"  
"so I can get to know her, I want to make it seem I'm interested enough to be her friend at first, but not to eager, or she'll catch on to something"  
"you're a smart man Malfoy" Blaise patted me on the back  
"I know" I said smirking as Blaise was patting me he hit me a bit to hard and made me lean forward just a bit too much.

My hand touched one of the purple leaves coming off of the plant, which luckily enough was a poisonous part of the plant. Next thing I knew everything was black and cold, and I didn't have the slightest idea what was going on, but I couldn't think at all. It was such a weird sensation I felt dizzy and it felt like something was pushing my brain into a tiny little box. It hurt and gave me a headache.

I heard people yelling around me, but I couldn't make out any voices. I felt some one pick me up and that was the last thing I remember before I completely gave into the darkness.


	7. The Hospital Wing

Changes In A Slithering Griffon

(i.do.not.own.)

The Hospital Wing

* * *

I was walking up to the front of the room to go talk to Professor Sprout about my plant when I heard some commotion. I think some one passed out. Probably Neville again.

"Draco you idiot, get up!" I whipped my head around to see Blaise Zabini looking down to a blank spot yelling to what I guessed was Malfoy. Shit, don't tell me he's touched the poison.

"Move class, Move!" Professor Sprout shoved her way into the back where the boys had been working. "You" she pointed to Blaise. "What happened?" she demanded rather than asked

"I was patting him on the back to congratulate him for something, and he must have touched one of the poison leaves by accident"

"Let me see the plant he was working on" her tiny little voice has never sounded bigger before.

Blaise handed her the pot with Malfoy's plant in it and she examined it for a moment, she looked over to me.

"Mrs. Granger as Head girl, I'm trusting you to get Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital wing, Mr. Zabini you will help her carry him there, do NOT use magic on him to get him there, and tell Madam Pomfrey that it was a baby Phantom plant that poisoned him. She'll know what to do from there" I simply nodded my head and looked to Blaise who bent down to pick up Malfoy. When Blaise came back up I headed to the door and Blaise followed carrying Malfoy in his arms.

I opened the door and walked out into the grass, I held the door open for Blaise and we walked up to the Infirmary in silence together. Thank god that it was in the middle of lessons, or else I think we would have gotten a lot of weird stares. If I wasn't the one in charge of making sure Malfoy was ok, I would probably be laughing at all of this.

We finally got to the infirmary after what felt like hours but was probably only five minuets. As soon as I opened the door Madam Pomfrey rushed over to us and got an awkward stare.

"What is Mr. Malfoy here for this time?"

"He accidentally touched a baby Phantom plant" I stated calmly

Apparently it wasn't something to be calm about, because I didn't think that Madam Pomfrey's eyes could possibly get any bigger. She rushed to the back room and yelled for Blaise to put Malfoy down on a bed and to go back to class. I went to leave with Blaise but she stopped me before I had the chance.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Granger, but as Head Girl you have to stay here until he is better so you may explain to him what happened to him and to Professor Dumbledore when he gets down here"

That is exactly what I was afraid of. Professor Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey was going to find the spell I had placed on him this morning to make his hangover go away and she's going to question me on what kind of spell it is. Then one thing will lead to the next and Professor Dumbledore is going to know, and were going to get in all sort of trouble.

I sat down in the infirmary till lunch when Madam Pomfrey told me to go to down and grab some food real quick, but to come back up as soon as possible. So I walked down to the Great Hall and sat over with my boys.

"Hermione what happened" Harry sounded worried for some reason or another

"I'm not exactly sure, I know that he touched one of the poison leaves on the Phantom plant, and that it was still a baby so it didn't kill him, but it should have only stunned him. Not knock him out"

"Maybe it was that thing you gave him to help him with the hangover" Ginny jumped in out of no where

"That's what I'm afraid of, I know when the poison touches a victim the last thing your supposed to do is use a spell to get rid of it, I'm wondering if since it was a spell I placed on him earlier this morning that's what's causing this to happen."

"Maybe" Came Ron's voice

"So what have I missed so far?" I can't believe that they're making ME miss lessons, they all know who I am, can't they call me down once he wakes up or something?

"Nothing too much, just Transfigurations, McGonagall assigned us a two feet long essay on the first chapter of our book due next Thursday."

"Thanks Ron"

"No problem, say, Hermione what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know, probably starting on that essay"

"Well, do you think you could put it aside and hang out with your good friend Ron?" I giggled

"I guess, what do you want to do?"

"I don't care, why don't you meet me down in the Gryffindor tower, and we can go for a walk or something"

"That's fine, so what are you up to today Harry?"

"I'm not sure, I was going to play chess, but you just stole my chess partner, and I think Ginny has a date tonight with one of her admirer's"

"Why don't you get the team together and practice for Qudditch?"

"You stole my Keeper"

"Oh yea, forgot about that"

"I don't know I'll find something to do, and if I can't I'll just get to work on homework"

"Good boy!" I looked at him like he had just earned a gold star or something and we all laughed at this

"Some things really do never change" Ron teased

"I guess not" I agreed "Well I have to go back up to the infirmary, and wait for Malfoy to wake up"

"Oh aren't you the lucky one" Ginny's voice was dripping with sarcasm

"yea, and what's worse is, I have to wait for Dumbledore to come and I think by time I get back Madam Pomfrey will know that some one placed a charm on him, and I can't lie, especially not to Professor Dumbledore" I let out a small sigh "this sucks" I stood up to leave

"Sorry Herm, wish we could help" Ron grabbed my arm as he said this to comfort me. I gave a weak smile and nodded. Ron let go of my arm, and I walked out of the great hall.

I walked up to the infirmary and passed Blaise on the way

"Hey" he said which really shocked me

"Hi" I said confused

"How's he doing?" oh, of course, Malfoy

"He was still out when I left to go to lunch; I'm on my way back up now"

"Oh ok, well, is he going to be ok?" awe. How cute, he cares about Malfoy, hm…Maybe there gay together.

"He should be"

"Are you going to get in trouble for the…"

"I don't know, I hope not, but my chances are low of Madam Pomfrey not finding the spell on him…"

"You won't tell on me" I cut him off before he even finished his question

"Would never even think of it, I might be a Gryffindor at heart still, but Ratting is just not something I do" I was really kind of annoyed that he would think that I would rat him out!

"Thanks" I didn't even respond, I just kept walking up to the infirmary.

When I got up to the infirmary I was met by the sight of Albus Dumbledore, I froze instantly and I couldn't tell but I would bet I was near transparent I was so white. Professor Dumbledore got up and walked over to me and looked at me curiously.

"Mrs. Granger, you seemed shocked to see me" he said in his soft questioning voice.

"I…uh…oh, sorry"

"What for Mrs. Granger?" he seemed amused, does he ever get mad?

I didn't know what to say so I just kind of stood there and looked up at him, I always feel so stupid around Professor Dumbledore.

"It seems here that Mr. Malfoy was placed under some type of spell this morning to relive pain. You know, alcohol is a very interesting thing, it will stay in your body for several days, yet it only affects you on the first night" he looked over to me with a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Now it is my understanding that your class has yet to go over spell making with your charms professor, so how it is Mr. Malfoy came across a spell for such a relief"

I was frozen, simply frozen. Professor Dumbledore knew that I had made the spell, which I had used on Malfoy. Now I'm going to get in trouble for using a spell on a student, for not telling any Professor's that a student was drinking and I am the head girl! Great! I'm probably going to loose my badge for not telling on Malfoy, and probably going to be kicked out of school for using a spell on a student. Just great, some awesome changes I've made…

"It seems to me that who ever has made this spell is a very clever person and should focus on studies and rather than a spell to relive the pain of students who had taken part in illegal activities" he went to get up and leave and right before he opened the doors he turned to me.

"Oh and Mrs. Granger, I expect to see you and Mr. Malfoy in my office once Poppy say's he is ok to leave the hospital wing" I nodded my head and with that our Professor left the hospital wing. I walked to go over and see if Malfoy had woken up, and he was. Weather it was a relive, surprise, or something bad, I wasn't quite sure, I just knew he was.

"You're up"

"Very good Granger, would you like a gold star for stating the obvious?" he spat out at me

"So much for our truce then?" he turned pale and looked down

"sorry, I woke up to find myself in the hospital wing, I had no idea what was going on, she told me you'd be in soon to explain to me what had happened, and the next thing I knew I was talking to that nut job" he pointed to the door that Professor Dumbledore had just exited from.

I frowned "he's not a nut job, he's a brilliant man, a little weird in his ways, but brilliant none-the-less!" I said defensively

"Calm down Granger, and just tell me what bloody happened already!" he didn't sound as vicious but very angry, not that I blame him.

"Well from what I understand, Blaise bumped you or something and you touched one of the poison parts of the Phantom plant, luckily for you, you grabbed a baby plant so that's how your still alive, but thanks to the spell I cast on you this morning you were knocked out, normally the baby poison would only stun"

"So you're saying this is you're doing"

"You were the one that drank last night!"

"You're the one that placed that damn spell on me!"

"To help you're pain!"

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TOO!"

" you called a truce, and besides if you weren't drinking last night you wouldn't have BEEN IN PAIN IN THE FIRST PLACE!" he shut up, he knew I was right

"what ever" I heard a slight mumble from him, but choose to ignore it  
"so what did Professor Dumbledore talk to you about?"

"Asking me about drinking, and about the plant I touched, I told him what I knew about the plant, as for the drinking, well I couldn't really deny it now could I? So I simply said that I started drinking after my parents deaths as a way to forget about it. Which _is _how I started, but now I do it just for fun" I was stunned, I didn't know that his parents died

"..Your parents died?" I said slowly I didn't know if he wanted to talk about this or not, but he did bring it up, if he doesn't want to talk about this, then he'll say so.

"Yea, they got killed because of the bastard Voldemort"

"I'm sorry" I said quietly looking down

"It's not your fault, in fact, it's people like you and you're merry band trying to help people like me right?"

"I guess"

"Why do you think I don't mind talking to you like a normal human any more?"

"To be perfectly honest, I had no clue"

"Granger, you are naive" he gave a slight smile just when Madam Pomfrey came over.

"So Mrs. Granger you have told him what has happened?"

"Yes"

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy, drink this please, and I believe that Professor Dumbledore would like to see the both of you in his office once you leave"

Malfoy paled, well more pale than the usual Malfoy, which is saying something. I guess he didn't know this and looked over to me as to ask if she was telling the truth. I nodded my head and he looked back to Madam Pomfrey who was holding out a cup with a purple liquid in it. He nodded and took the cup. He quickly downed the potion, I assumed that's what it was, and she let us leave.

"What does he want to see us for?"

"Well maybe because you're head boy and you got caught drinking, or I'm head girl and I helped you hide the fact that you were drinking?"

"Shit he knows!?"

"She had to figure out what the spell placed on you was before she could remove it, and when she found out what spell it was, she checked your blood level I guess and found all the alcohol still in your system, so naturally she told our Professor. I wouldn't be surprised if Snape and McGonagall know already either." I said it as matter-of-factly as I could. But I couldn't hide the fact that I was deathly scared of getting expelled from school.

Go figure, the one time I get caught its doing something with Malfoy to help him out of pain. All the other times I'm doing something that could actually kill me or something dangerous with my boys no one notices a thing. I let out a sigh and continued to walk in silence with Malfoy.

It wasn't a short trip to Professor Dumbledore's office. I said the password to the statue.

"Lollipop" and the stone gargoyle jumped to the side and we walked up the rotating spiral stairs. We walked into the office together and Professor Dumbledore was sitting right there at his desk.

"Just as I suspected, welcome, please have seat"

We both just nodded our heads and sat down across from our professor.

"Mr. Malfoy as I'm sure Mrs. Granger has filled you in by now, you have been caught consuming large amounts of alcohol on school grounds, and as you know as head boy, that is a serious thing here at Hogwarts."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry" he nodded his head

"Very well" he turned to me

"And you Miss Granger, I believe that it was you who has created and used this spell on Mr. Malfoy, am I correct?" I simply nodded my head "Did you too have an alcohol"

"No sir"

"Good, now Miss Granger, I am curious as to why you did not come to a teacher and tell us that the Head Boy him self had been drinking?"

"I'm sorry sir I have no good excuse or reason, I realize what I have done was wrong"

"I'm sure you do Miss Granger, I'm sure you are also very aware of the fact that our rules here at Hogwarts state that no use of a spell is ever permitted on another student"

"Yes sir" I said quietly

"Very well, for such actions I believe a punishment is in order here, to make sure you both have learned your lessons"

We both nodded and looked down. Here it is, I'm going to loose everything I have worked so hard for, just because I was nice to Malfoy one god damned time! Just then we heard a nock on the door and Professor McGonagall rushed in. She looked very flustered and shocked.

"Professor please, come quickly"

"Is it an emergency Minerva?"

"Yes I'm afraid it is Albus" her voice was stern, but you could hear the fear in her voice.

"Very well then, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, I will send your punishments to you, if you will please excuse me, I will talk to you later" we nodded our heads and got up to leave with our professors closely following.


End file.
